After the Fall
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Set around the fall of Voldemort and how it affects Harry and Ginny. Each chapter based on an Evanescence song. COMPLETE.
1. Tourniquet

Summary: This is basically a story about what happens to Harry and Ginny after the fall of Voldemort. Each chapter is based on a song by Evanescence.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Evanescence owns the songs.  
  
After the Fall  
  
Part I: Tourniquet  
  
I tried to kill the pain  
  
But only brought more (so much more)  
  
I lay dying  
  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
Harry lay on the cold hard ground covered in dirt and blood. His vision was completely blurry. His head was throbbing with pain and his whole body ached. He tried to get up, but it was no use, he was too weak and sore. He was dying; he could feel it.  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
He had finally done it; he had defeated Voldemort. The aurors had battled against the Death Eaters while Harry went after Voldemort. They had battled for hours on end, sending many curses at one another. Harry had been on the receiving end of many Crucio curses and had been cut and bruised from the many times he had fallen to the ground in pain, usually landing on sharp rocks. At one point Harry somehow got up enough strength to send a successful Crucio curse at Voldemort and caught him off guard. This bought Harry enough time to say "Avada Kedavra" and send a powerful beam of green light right at Tom Riddle's heart. Harry then passed out from the weakness of having used such a powerful spell.  
  
Do you remember me  
  
Lost for so long  
  
Will you be on the other side  
  
Or will you forget me  
  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
Harry could feel himself drifting away. He was beginning to let go of life, and then he saw her. She was calling him back to life, back to her. Everything about her mesmerized him; her perfect olive skin, those deep chocolate eyes, and that fiery red hair that framed her beautiful face perfectly. He was starting to come back; he was seeing things more clearly. He had to come back for Ginny.  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
Harry finally got back enough strength to get to his feet. He looked at his surroundings and saw Voldemort dead on the ground. Harry walked to the body, got out his wand and picked up a rock. He pointed his wand to the rock and muttered "portus" under his breath. He grabbed Voldemort and portkeyed to the gates outside of Hogwarts. The last thing Harry saw before slipping into darkness was Ginny and Dumbledore running towards him.  
  
My wounds cry from the grave  
  
My soul cries for deliverance  
  
Will I be denied Christ  
  
Tourniquet  
  
My suicide  
  
Harry was in a deep coma. His spirit clung onto life for Ginny. He could sense her presence and it was slowly making him stronger.  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation 


	2. My Immortal

After the Fall  
  
Part II: My Immortal  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
Ginny sat at Harry's bedside holding his hand. Her heart was aching for him. He had killed Voldemort but had suffered and lost so much in the process. He had come so close to death and now he was still on the brink of it. It had been three weeks and he showed no sign of improvement. At night her dreams were haunted with images of him dying. She told herself to snap out of it but she wasn't sure how much more and longer she could do this.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just so much that time cannot erase  
  
Ginny placed a kiss on Harry's forehead and let go of his hand. She absent-mindedly placed that same hand over her abdomen. She looked down at him and beginning sobbing into her hands. She had been holding back all this time and it all came out full force.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
Three months had passed and Harry showed hardly any sign of improvement. He would at times cry in his dreams and Ginny would kiss them away. It was now summer and Ginny stayed at the castle to be with Harry. Graduation had passed and Ron and Hermione, at Ginny's insistence, gone on and went to their career training. Ron decided he would become an auror, though he was less enthusiastic about it now that his best friend would not be with him, and Hermione decided to become a healer. School would be starting next week. Ginny wished it wasn't so; she wasn't ready to leave his side throughout the day. She knew he needed her, and she needed him as well. He was her life.  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
It was past midnight and Ginny used Harry's invisibility cloak to sneak into the infirmary to see him. Lately she couldn't sleep unless he was near her. She still had the dreams and it seemed that something called her to him. It was probably the baby she thought; it needed its father near it. Ginny looked down at her four-month pregnant belly and a tear rolled down her cheek. Ginny could still remember the night they had made love perfectly, as though it was engraved in her mind. It was the night before Harry would leave to battle Voldemort. Ginny asked him to meet her in the room of requirement. She had decided that he couldn't leave without her showing him how much she loved him. She also knew she had to in case he never came back. The night had been so perfect and seemed ages ago. Another tear fell down her cheek. What if he never woke up? Poppy had given him so many treatments and potions and nothing seemed to work. What if this would be her life, loving a man who was in an endless sleep. He would never know he was going to be a father.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just so much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
School had been in session for a week. Ginny was grateful to all of the teachers for their support, if it wasn't for them, Neville, Luna, and Colin she would have gone mad. They all helped her avoid talk of Harry and the war, even Snape who would give detentions and take away points from anyone who even looked at Ginny the wrong way, Slytherin or not. She smiled, yes the war had changed him for the better, he no longer held a grudge against Harry, and he realized that Harry was not James.  
  
Dumbledore gave Ginny her own room that led to a private room for Harry so they couldn't be disturbed. Poppy had finally let him leave after trying everything to wake him up; she still came to check on him four times a day. Ginny was trying to let it sink in that he may not come back. She was alone. She needed to stop focusing on Harry and concentrate on herself and their child.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me 


	3. Hello

Hello  
  
Playground school bell rings again  
  
Rain clouds come to play again  
  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
  
Hello  
  
Harry sat in his dream world. He could hear everything around him but it was as if he wasn't really there. He was asleep and couldn't wake up. Ginny had stopped coming to see him. Had something happened to her? Was she dead? He didn't know what to think.  
  
If I smile and don't believe  
  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
Don't cry  
  
He couldn't stay like this. Would he ever be able to wake up from his dream world? He could hear voices. Madam Pomfrey was trying to figure out ways to fix him. How could he be fixed? He wasn't broken. He got really angry. Why couldn't he leave this place? He then found himself awake looking at Madam Pomfrey. She took one look at him and feinted. Harry then fell back into a coma.  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
  
Hello I'm still here  
  
All that's left of yesterday 


	4. Taking Over Me

Taking Over Me  
  
You don't remember me but I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
but who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do...  
  
Ginny stirred in her bed. It was hard enough being pregnant and trying to sleep, but add nightmares and thoughts of Harry and it was damn near impossible. She had stopped going to see him. It was best. This way she didn't get her hopes up. She couldn't bear it any more but part of her felt like such a cruel person. What if he got worse because she wasn't there? She tried to sleep again but had more dreams of him. If only she knew how to control her dreams.  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me  
  
Ginny sat in the library. She was frantically looking through old books trying to find a cure for Harry. She was more determined now than ever. He had woken up, it was only for a second, but he had woken up. She knew she needed him to survive and she would spend the rest of her life trying to bring him back if that's what it took.  
  
Have you forgotten all I know  
  
and all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
and touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then  
  
She remembered back to the first time they kissed. They were in Grimmauld Place. Harry had spent the whole summer in guilt and mourning. Sirius' death hit him hard. Ginny was in mourning herself. She had tried to deny her love for him but it seemed to only grow stronger. One night she walked in on him crying. She held him throughout the night and he gently kissed her when they had woken up. In that moment they knew they would always be together and had been one ever since.  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
If I look deep enough  
  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over  
She still had the dreams. He was taking over her mind. She looked in the mirror and could see him behind her. When would it stop? Why couldn't she bring him back? She wouldn't give up, no, never.  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me 


	5. Bring me to Life

Part V: Bring me to Life  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before I come undone  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Harry sat in his sleep state. He could hear Ginny. She had come back. He felt a tingling in his body.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
Ginny sat looking down at him. She couldn't find anything that would bring him back. How could he leave her like this?  
  
wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before I come undone  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
bring me to life  
  
She was talking to him. He couldn't make out what she was saying. He had become nothing. He was alive but not living.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
She leaned over and whispered, "I love you" into his ear. She kissed him lightly on the lips, the first time since she last saw him before the battle. She stopped just inches away from his face to memorize it.  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
Harry felt his spirit go back into his body. He opened his eyes and they met Ginny's. He was back. She looked like she had seen a ghost.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hello Ginny."  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before I come undone  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
bring me to life 


	6. Going Under

Disclaimer: Once again to remind you all, I own nothing.  
  
Going under  
  
now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
and you still won't hear me  
  
don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
  
I'm dying again  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hello Ginny?"  
  
Ginny threw her arms around Harry. He was back. Her mind couldn't register how but he was back and that was all that mattered. She hung onto him and cried for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. She pulls away from him and slaps him. Harry rubbed his cheek while Ginny wrapped her robe around her hiding her pregnancy from Harry and then glaring at him.  
  
"What was that for Ginny?"  
  
"What? Do you realize that I have spent the last five months living in hell because of you? And when you come to all I get is a 'Hello Ginny.' I mean did it not occur to you that everyone has been in pain because of you? How many tears we all cried? Especially me? I was tormented all this time. You could have died."  
  
"Ginny I-"  
  
Madam Pomfrey rushed in. "Mister Potter! Oh dear, you're awake. Ginny dear fetch the Headmaster."  
  
Ginny shot Harry one last look before leaving for Dumbledore's office. What was wrong with her? Harry was back; she should be happy right? She couldn't. All the pain was finally getting to her.  
  
I'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under  
  
It had been three days and Ginny had sunk into a deep depression. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Hermione mentioned something about a muggle disease called Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Well, Ginny thought, if anyone had post-traumatic stress, she did.  
  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
so I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
so I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again  
  
A fortnight had passed and Ginny had gotten worse. Harry was worried about her. He was still in the hospital wing; Madam Pomfrey wanted to make sure he didn't slip into another coma. He sat holding a velvet box. Inside of it was the engagement ring he had planned on giving Ginny. If only she would talk to him maybe he would still be able to. But, there was something wrong; he could feel it. Everyone was acting strange, like they were hiding something. What could it be?  
  
I'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
Ginny was pacing her room. She felt like she was going to break at any moment. Her anxiety and stress were getting her. Could she be going crazy? Was she crazy? No. She was just stressed, and pregnant. She sunk onto her bed. She hadn't told Harry; in fact she still avoided him. She couldn't face him. She was afraid that if she got to close all of her nightmares would come true and he would leave her forever. She heard a knock at her door. Who could be coming to her this late at night?  
  
So go on and scream  
  
scream at me I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
  
Ginny opened the door and Harry walked in past her before she could do anything. She shut the door quickly. "Harry what are you---" Harry taking her into his arms and kissing her passionately, cut her off. Ginny couldn't help but return the kiss but then mentally slapped herself and pulled away when she realized what she had done.  
  
"Harry what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Kissing you."  
  
He was so thick. "I know, I meant why?"  
  
"Because it's right Ginny, you and are right. I don't know what's happened to us, but I need us to get back to where we were. Ginny I know you're still in pain but we can get past it. Everything can be like it used to be."  
  
Ginny had tears in her eyes and looked at him with saddened eyes. "No it can't."  
  
"Why not Ginny? I mean, yes things are different, but the only thing that's changed is Voldemort is finally gone. Everything else is the same."  
  
"No it's not!" Ginny screamed at Harry.  
  
"What the hell does that mean Ginny!"  
  
"I'm pregnant Harry!"  
  
I'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through I can't keep going under 


	7. Imaginary

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but things have been really tense lately so I haven't had a chance.  
  
Part VII: Imaginary  
  
I linger in the doorway  
  
of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
  
let me stay  
  
where the wind will whisper to me  
  
where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story  
  
Harry had to grab onto a nearby dresser to keep himself from falling. "You're what?"  
  
Ginny blinked back tears and fell onto the bed. "I'm pregnant Harry."  
  
Harry's heart sunk. Ginny had found someone else. "Who's the father?"  
  
Ginny looked at him like he was insane. "Who in the hell do you think?" Harry shook his head. "You! I cannot believe that you would think I'd sleep with someone else. Get out Harry."  
  
"Ginny-"  
  
"Go, now. Please just go."  
  
Harry, defeated, left the room.  
  
He spent that night on the cliff (A/N: the one from the movie) and looked out into the sky. There was a meteor shower that night, but Harry took no notice of it.  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
and watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Ginny sat on the windowsill and cried. She sat and watched the meteor shower. She closed her eyes and wished for all the pain to go away. She opened her eyes and cried even more when she realized it was till there.  
  
Don't say I'm out of touch  
  
with this rampant chaos - your reality  
  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
  
the nightmare I built my own world to escape  
  
Ginny didn't go to class the next day, or the day after. She didn't leave her room and the only visitor she would see was Dobby when he brought up food. She continued having her nightmares and forced herself to stay awake. She brought out a photo album and stared at a picture of her and Harry. She stared at it until she came to a decision. She couldn't let her fears take over her; she had to fix what she had broken. Ginny grabbed her robe and left for the third floor corridor, where she knew Harry's room was.  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
and watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Harry lay in his bed listening to the sound of the wind in the leaves outside of his window. He was so frustrated. Ginny was having his baby and she wouldn't even speak to him. He was also angry at Ron for not telling him about it when he had seen him. She can't do this, he decided. That child needs me, he thought. He jumped out of his bed, grabbed his cloak, and headed towards Ginny's room.  
  
He had just got to the staircase when he met Ginny, standing in front of him, her face stained with tears.  
  
"Harry, I-" he cut her off by engulfing her in a hug. She started crying again.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry, I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry too. I should have been more careful when I was fighting him."  
  
Ginny pulled away. "No, it is not your fault, none of this is your fault, Harry. It was all me. I was just so emotional that everything was all mixed up and I couldn't control what I was doing, and I'm so sorry." She gave him another hug.  
  
"Ginny love, I understand, all right. You're pregnant and moody. I get it. No one is to blame. Come on, I don't want you on your feet, we're going to my room and you are going to sleep, and don't argue."  
  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
  
oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
the goddess of imaginary light  
  
Harry woke up to hear Ginny screaming. He shot up and looked to see her crying and covered in sweat. He grabbed her arms and calmed her down enough to where she was barely shaking.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
She opened her eyes, saw him, and threw her arms around him. "Harry, thank Merlin. I was so scared, I thought-"  
  
"Ginny, Shh, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. What is it?"  
  
She told him about her nightmares of him dying. He held her until she went back to sleep. He was about to close his eyes when Ginny sat up and grabbed her belly. She bit her lip to fight back the pain.  
  
"Gin, what is it?"  
  
"Baby, now. Coming. Right now."  
  
He helped her get up. "Ginny, you can't have the baby yet, you're only six and a half months pregnant."  
  
"Well, it's coming! Oww! I am going to kill for this. Hurry!"  
  
Harry grabbed a can of Floo powder, threw it in the fire, got in and said "Hogwarts, Hospital Wing."  
  
Ginny sat back down and clenched a pillow. He just left her; she was going to kill him when he got back. The last thing Ginny saw before she passed out was Harry and Madam Pomfrey come out of the fire. 


	8. Whisper

Disclaimer: I again would like to remind everyone that Evanescence and Wind- Up records own the rights to the songs and J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
  
Part VIII: Whisper  
  
Catch me as I fall  
  
say you're here and it's all over now  
  
speaking to the atmosphere  
  
no one's here and I fall into myself  
  
this truth drives me into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Harry and Madam Pomfrey had somehow managed to get Ginny to the Hospital Wing and into a bed.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey what do we do now?" An extremely worried Harry asked. She didn't answer; instead she ran in her office and then came back out with a potion and a syringe. Harry watched as she filled the syringe, tapped the needle with her forefinger, and let some of the liquid squirt out. Harry was about to object to her giving Ginny the potion but she put her hand up to silence him and gave Ginny the injection. Poppy cleaned the skin where she had inserted the needle. In less than a minute Ginny's eyes were open and she was looking around confused to what had happened.  
  
"Harry?" She began to ask when she felt another contraction and she remembered exactly why she was there. It hurt so bad that she couldn't see. She tried to keep her mind off of the pain but it was too great. She let out a loud scream of pain.  
  
Don't turn away  
  
don't give in to the pain  
  
don't try to hide  
  
though they're screaming your name  
  
don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
don't turn out the light  
  
never sleep never die  
  
"Harry James Potter I am going to kill you for doing this to me!" Ginny cried. Harry held her hand and stroked her hair. "Shh, it's all right Ginny, you can kill me later, right now concentrate on the baby." Harry whispered to her. "Madam Pomfrey can't you stop the labor, it's too soon."  
  
"I'm afraid not dear, she's almost completely dilated. She'll have to go through with it." Madame Pomfrey left the side of the Medi-Witch that had flooed over from St. Mungo's to deliver the baby. She got a cool, damp cloth and began dabbing it on Ginny's forehead.  
  
"Miss Weasley, I need you to push." The Medi-Witch instructed Ginny. Ginny gave her best effort and fell back on the bed. "Harder."  
  
Ginny cried. "I can't do it. Harry I can't."  
  
"Yes you can Ginny, squeeze my hand and just push as hard as you can okay? The harder you do it, the faster this will be over."  
  
Ginny nodded and gave her best effort.  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
  
but somehow I know that there's much more to come  
  
immobilized by my fear  
  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
The first thing Harry heard as Ginny fell onto the bed was his baby crying. She did it. He was almost afraid to look. Would the baby be healthy? Would it be okay?  
  
"Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey was in front of him with his child wrapped in a bundle. "It's a girl."  
  
Harry took the baby into his arms. She looked exactly like Ginny. She was so beautiful. He felt tears in his eyes. "Ginny, look." He looked over at Ginny but she had fallen asleep. He stroked her hair back. "Madam Pomfrey are they going to be alright?"  
  
"We need to get them to St. Mungo's; the sooner the better. Ginny had a difficult pregnancy to begin with Mr. Potter and the baby needs to be looked over."  
  
Don't turn away  
  
don't give in to the pain  
  
don't try to hide  
  
though they're screaming your name  
  
don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
don't turn out the light  
  
never sleep never die  
  
fallen angels at my feet  
  
whispered voices at my ear  
  
death before my eyes  
  
lying next to me I fear  
  
she beckons me shall I give in  
  
upon my end shall I begin  
  
forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end  
  
Harry sat next to Ginny's bed at St. Mungo's. His face was full of tears. Ginny was in a temporary coma. Her body had gone through too much during the labor that she had no strength left at all in her body. Her mind has shut down so she could build her strength. Harry looked over at Lily, their daughter, and let her wrap her little hands around his finger. She looked just like an angel. She had his eyes, just like his mother. She had been lucky to be alive. She was five pounds and six ounces. The doctors found nothing wrong with her psychically, but they suspected that she might have emotional problems due to Ginny's emotional state during her pregnancy. The doctors said that the only way for her to become emotionally healthy would be if Ginny became happy once again. Harry couldn't remember the name of the spell that had caused that. All he knew was that he was going to spend as long as it took to make them both happy. He took Lily out of her crib and held her against him, not wanting to let her go. He kissed her forehead lightly and watched Ginny. Now all he had left to do was wait for her to wake up. 


	9. Haunted

Disclaimer: J.K. owns Harry Potter, Evanescence owns "Haunted". and I own a plot bunny who won't leave me alone. As you can see I'm making no money from this and I'm constantly being bugged by a little pink bunny giving me ridiculous fic ideas.  
  
Author's Note: I apologize for the lack in updates but the time's ticking down to graduation and I've bee really busy.   
  
Haunted   
  
Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
  
When all this time I've been so hallow inside  
  
I know your still here  
  
Ginny lay in a field of darkness, unaware of where she was. All she knew was that she felt peaceful. In this place, wherever it was she could no longer feel the pain that her heart held. She could suddenly hear voices. Harry. It was then that all of it came rushing back to her. She had to get back to him.  
  
Watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Fearing you moving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
Hunting you  
  
I can smell you…alive  
  
Your heart pounding in my head  
  
She could feel him watching her. She longed to get back to him but she couldn't go back. Something was holding her back, she just couldn't understand what it was. After days of sensing his presence Ginny began to fight whatever was holding her in that place, that force that was pushing her down. She was determined to get back to him, and when Ginny Weasley set her mind on something, it got done.  
  
Watching me wanting me  
  
I feel you pull me down  
  
Saving me raping me  
  
Watching me  
  
Watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Fearing you moving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
A/N: I realize this chapter sucked but I had to get in what was happening to Ginny. Expect the next two or three chapter to be posted tonight. Trust me, they'll be a hell of a lot better than this one. 


	10. Give Unto Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the song "Give Unto Me" belongs to Evanescence.  
  
Give Unto Me   
  
I've been watching you from a distance The distance sees through your disguise All I want from you is your hurting I want to heal you I want to save you from the dark   
  
Harry continued to sit vigil at Ginny's bedside. It has been eight days, six hours, twenty-three minute, and so many seconds since she had gone into her coma. Since their daughter had been born. Harry looked down at the miracle in his arms. He gently kissed her forehead. He looked back at Ginny, he hated not being able to save her. He could save the world from Voldemort but he couldn't save the woman he loved from the darkness or from herself.  
  
Give unto me your troubles I'll endure your suffering Place onto me your burden I'll drink your deadly poison   
  
Why should I care if they hurt you Somehow it matters more to me Than if I were hurting myself Save you (save you) I'll save you   
  
Harry would give anything to be able to take in all Ginny's sorrow, pain, and suffering into himself. To sacrifice himself for Ginny and Lily. He needed them to live normal, happy, healthy lives. Needed it like he needed air to breathe. He needed to save them, he didn't know how, but he knew he needed to do it.  
  
Give unto me your troubles I'll endure your suffering Place onto me your burden I'll drink your deadly poison   
  
Fear not the flame of my love's candle Let it be the sun in your world of darkness Give unto me all that frightens you I'll have your nightmares for you If you sleep soundly   
  
"Ginny," Harry whispered, "wake up love. I need you, Lily needs you. Please baby just wake up and I'll find a way to take in all your pain into myself. I'll have your nightmares for you, just please come back to us. Just remember how much I love you and that love will be your light in the dark." When she still didn't make a movement Harry sighed. Knowing how she must have felt all those months with him in his coma. He swore to himself that he would never lose hope in her like she did in him.  
  
Give unto me your troubles I'll endure your suffering Place onto me your burden I'll drink your deadly poison   
  
Fear not the flame of my love's candle Let it be the sun in your world of darkness Give unto me all that frightens you I'll have your nightmares for you If you sleep soundly   
  
Fear not the flame of my love's candle Let it be the sun in your world of darkness 


	11. Goodnight

Author's Note: So sorry for like not updating in like forever. Don't fret, I haven't given up on the story I have just been distracted and had the longest case of writer's block in history. So, please bear with me and I hope this chapter is up to par.

Disclaimer: Jo Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe and the song "Goodnight" is owned by Evanescence.

Goodnight

Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears  
In the morning I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight,  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight,  
And not goodbye  
We said goodnight  
And not goodbye

It was two o'clock in the morning Harry noticed looking at the hourglass on Ginny's bedside. He reasoned he should go to bed but he hated to leave her alone. Harry looked down at the sleeping child in his arms. She was blowing little spit bubbles out of the corner of her mouth. Harry couldn't help but smile.

Harry leaned over and gave Ginny a light kiss on the forehead and simply said "goodnight."

Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears  
In the morning I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight,  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight,  
And not goodbye  
We said goodnight  
And not goodbye

As Harry solemnly walked away from the bed and towards the exit he heard a rustling and an all too familiar voice whisper "goodnight Harry."

Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears  
In the morning I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight,  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight,  
And not goodbye  
We said goodnight  
And not goodbye


	12. Surrender

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the song "Surrender" belongs to Evanescence.

Surrender

Is this real enough for you  
you were so confused  
Now that you've decided to stay  
we'll remain together

Harry heart leapt in his throat as he slowly turned around. "Ginny", he asked, his voice slightly shaking. He saw her stirring and practically ran to her bedside.

"What is all the commotion?" Madam Pomfrey appeared in the doorway.

"She's awake." Harry exclaimed. Poppy ran to his side and looked down at Ginny. Harry handed Lily over to the Nurse and clasped Ginny's small hands in his own.

"Gin, stay with me." He pushed the hair out of her face as she slowly opened one eye.

"Harry?"

He nodded and she smiled before falling asleep. Harry looked over at Madam Pomfrey who nodded her head in assurance to Harry that Ginny would be all right. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. She was back.

You can't abandon me  
You belong to me  
  
Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender

Each day she got stronger. It was almost like Harry's presence gave her strength. It wasn't long before she was able to leave the Hospital Wing.

Darling, there's no sense in running  
You know I will find you  
Everything is perfect now  
We can live forever  
  
You can't abandon me  
You belong to me  
  
Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender

Harry had just laid Lily down into her crib. She was fast asleep Harry watched her silently for a few minutes before leaving the room. He called out Ginny's name but didn't get a response. He looked around and found that she was gone. After calling on Dobby, Harry left in search of her.

Harry reached the Astronomy Tower in what seemed like seconds. He just knew she would be there. He found her there, silhouetted by the moonlight, sitting on the window ledge. He knees were up to her chest. Her face slowly rose to look at him, her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Harry," she said in barely a whisper. He strode over to her and sat next to her, taking her in his arms.

"What's wrong love?" He asked.

"Nothing; that's what's wrong, that's nothing's wrong. It seems strange to me. Nothing's ever been right. I guess I'm just so used to that damn war that I can't accept that it's over. I want to feel relieved and happy but part of me is afraid." Ginny took a deep breath and looked back out at the stars.

"Afraid of what, Ginny," he asked softly.

"I'm afraid that it will all be taken away; you, Lily, everything." Tears began forming in her eyes once more. Harry held her close and let her cry on his shoulder. After what seemed like an eternity Harry pulled away and using his right had cupped her face and brought it up so that their eyes met.

"I'm not going anywhere Ginerva and either is Lily. You know up until you held her for the first time, I had never seen her smile. She loves that much, and so do I. If it wasn't for you Gin, I don't know where I'd be. I love you, trust in that."

Ginny sobbed and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too Harry." She didn't know how, but somehow his lips found hers and before long she surrendered herself completely to him.

Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
there's no escaping me, my love  
surrender 


	13. You and Me

Disclaimer: All characters are property of JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc. You get the picture. And I don't own the song "You and Me", Lifehouse does.

Author's Note: This chapter is the epilogue. I also know that the song in this chapter is not an Evanescence song, but I've looked for a long time for an Evanescence song to finish this fic off, but I couldn't find one that fit, so I'll be using "You and Me" by Lifehouse.

You and Me

What day is it

And in what month

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

Harry cursed loudly as he fumbled with his tie. He had done this a million times yet, today of all days, he was unable to put a simple tie on. He heard a chuckle from the doorway.

"Need help there Harry?"

"Sod off Hermione," Harry said, attempting to get his tie on, and once again failing.

Hermione shook her head and made her way to Harry. Within seconds she had his tie tied on correctly.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled. He turned back to the mirror and tried to keep his hair flat.

Hermione smiled. "It's nothing. Harry?"

"Huh," he asked.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Me, nervous? I'm fine."

Hermione shook her head. She took her wand out and pointed it towards his hair. She swished it and Harry's hair was flat.

"How?" Harry said looking at his reflection.

"Oh honestly Harry, did it never occur to you that we can do magic? Should I send Ron up here," Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

A few minutes later Ron entered the room, an amused smile on his face.

"You know, Harry, I would think the boy who defeated Voldemort would have a lot more cool than this," Ron said.

"Oh shut up Ron or do I have to remind you how you were the day you married Hermione," Harry said.

"Yes, well you better calm down before one of the twins walks in here, sees how nervous you are, tells Ginny, and she freaks out and calls off the wedding.

Harry seemed to pale at the thought and forced his nerves to calm down.

"That's better," Ron said as he chuckled. "So, are you ready to marry my sister, or should I go down there and stall?"

"No, I'm ready."

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

Nothing to do, nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people and

I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

Harry stood at the alter, anxious. This was it, in a few minutes Ginny was going to walk down that aisle and they were finally going to be husband and wife. Harry glanced over to Molly who was holding an eleven month old Lily in her arms. Harry smiled at his mother-in-law and daughter. Lily was smiling back as she reached her arms out for Harry. He chuckled and simply blew her a kiss.

The wedding march started and Harry's eyes were instantly glued to the beauty who was making her ways towards him. She was absolutely stunning.

All of the things that I want to say

Just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

Harry watched mesmerized as Arthur kissed his daughter's cheek. Harry took her hand in his. She smiled to him.

"Wow—Gin," Harry couldn't even talk. "You're beautiful," he whispered. Ginny blushed deeply.

"You're don't look too bad yourself," she whispered back.

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do, nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people and

I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off you

Something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does is right

She was perfect; there was no other way to explain it. Harry watched her with a smile on his face as she danced with Fred.

"Bah," Lily exclaimed and Harry's attention went to the child in his arms. She chuckled and took her out to the dance floor.

"Fred, mind if I have my wife back," Harry said. Fred chuckled and nodded before heading off to find Angelina. Ginny took Lily from Harry's arms and kissed them both. Harry slid an arm around Ginny's waist and brought her close.

"I love you Mrs. Potter."

"I love you too Mr. Potter."

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do, nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people and

I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of

You and me and all of the people

With nothing to do nothin to prove and

It's you and me and all of the people and

I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

"Harry," Ginny whispered as they danced to a slow song, her head on his shoulder.

"Yes love?"

"What would you say to giving Lily a brother or a sister?"

Harry chuckled. "I say we give her more than one."

"Harry," Ginny scolded. "I'm being serious."

"I would love it, why do you ask?"

"Well, Harry, I'm sort of pregnant," Ginny said, holding her breath.

Harry smiled. "Really?"

Ginny nodded and Harry kissed her while lifting her up of the ground and spinning her around. Ginny giggled. The Weasleys plus Hermione were all watching the two happily. Harry put Ginny back on the ground. He made his way to Molly and picked up Lily.

"Guess what little one, you're going to have a brother or sister."

Ron and the twins made fake gagging noises while Molly hugged Ginny and cried happily.

"Another one, already," Charlie asked.

"Can you say mum junior," Bill asked.

"Oh, shove off you two," Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around Harry. They were all finally getting their happily ever afters.

What day is it

And in what month

This clock never seemed so alive


End file.
